


Much Ado About Nothing.

by family_without_blood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cinderella Elements, M/M, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/family_without_blood/pseuds/family_without_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet at a masquerade ball in the middle of Sioux Falls annual adult Halloween party .</p><p>This is nowhere near finished so I don't know why it says 1/1 chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. BUT my editor/saviour/favorite demon has written before so we are all in good hands! Enjoy the ride!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also neither myself, nor my favorite little Demon own Supernatural or any of its characters. Sadly. *ugly sobbing* But this is my story. So I give you this since I cannot share people I do not have access to. Enjoy! And let us know what you think please and thanks.

Dean finally unpacked the last of his tools into the garage . He looked around with a small grin on his face. The pieces were finally clicking together and it seemed like the downhill roller coaster he had been stuck on was finally going up again. Moving to a new town had been the right choice in Dean's eyes, finally getting a fresh start. Sure, leaving his friends and having to leave when Ben was just starting to make friends was hard but his marriage was in shambles. And this wouldn't just be a fresh start for his marriage. This was a fresh start for his life, a way to put it all back together . He didn't want his wife to look at him in hatred anymore, he didn't want to scream and fight anymore, and he he didn't want to be the only one taking care of Ben anymore. He wanted his family back and while he looked around at his baby parked in his garage and all the things he'd never had room for he couldn't help smiling. 

*two months ago*  
"Lisa I can't keep this up, I'm at the end of my rope! You were gone until three in the fucking morning! Ben's been crying for an hour because he misses his mom reading him bedtime stories! He's seven years old and having to deal with the fact that his mother is piss drunk all the time and she's never around! And to put the icing on the cake I lost my job today because I have to spend all my time trying to figure out where my drunk wife disappeared to this time! I don't know what else to do Lisa!!" Dean yelled. Lisa's drinking had gotten progressively worse over the last two years and this was the breaking point. Dean couldn't take it anymore, this had to stop now. He had an absent wife, no job, and a son who was so confused and distraught about his mother that the poor boy couldn't sleep at night.  
"Shut up Dean . Just shut up. Its been a long day and I'm tired. And you whining like a little bitch is giving me a headache." Lisa slurred. Dean hung his head helplessly as she stumbled up the stairs to bed. His eyes burned with tears he refused to she . He'd cried enough over this. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that if he couldn't fix his marriage soon he would have to walk away. And he'd have to take Ben with him. 

*present day*

That day had been hell . Dean had never in his life felt as hopeless as he had that day . But now, looking around the garage with everything put away neatly he felt a small surge of hope. He felt like maybe one day, if he tried hard enough, his life could be as neat and organized as these tools. They'd moved here two weeks ago for a fresh start. He had a job at his uncle Bobby's garage doing something he loved, they'd found a small but beautiful home with a place for his beautiful car, and Lisa hadn't had a drink since the day they'd moved. Dean was finally hopeful again. 

Slender arms wrapped around Dean from behind and he felt Lisa rest her head against his back. Turning around in her arms he smiled down at he .  
"Hey beautiful, what's up?" Dean asked, and his wife smiled at him.  
"Dinners ready mister . Come on in before it gets cold . Ben says he's starving to death waiting on us." She replied with a look in her eyes she hasn't worn in quite a while: love. Dean thought maybe she was feeling a little hopeful too. They walked inside together and sat at the dining table.  
"Hey baby . I was at the grocery store this morning and I was talking to the cashier there." Lisa began hesitantly. Dean swallowed a piece of roll he'd been chewing and gave her a small smile.  
"Yes? What'd she say?" He questioned, hoping he sounded encouraging rather than nervous . It'd take a long time before that wasn't his immediate reaction.  
"She was telling me that this Friday there's this annual all adult Halloween party in town. She said that its really nice and people dress up in costumes and they have music and stuff. I mean we don't really know anyone besides Bobby here so I thought it could be a way to get to know the neighbors. It could be fun..." She said, trying not to let on how badly she wanted to go. She'd been stuck at home since they moved and while she was glad to be starting fresh, she wanted to get out and do things like a normal couple does . Dean on the other hand was a homebody. He like his couch and a movie and bedtime stories with Ben.  
Dean sat silently for a moment,weighing the pros and cons. On the one hand things had been going well, they were rebuilding their family without outside intrusion . It was comfortable and easy. On the other hand Dean knew Lisa was a social person. She enjoyed being in the thick of things . He was supposed to be giving her a fresh start, giving THEM a fresh start. Not keeping her prisoner in her own home.  
"I don't know about costumes. You know I don't do that kinda thing." He said.  
"Its not really costumes. It's a masquerade ball thingy. You wear fancy clothes and a mask and that's it." She quickly replied, sensing she just might get her way.  
Dean chewed on his lip for a moment thinking. Sighing he finally replied.  
"I still have that suit I wore out when Sammy finished law school . If you think that'll work for me then I guess you can go get something for you and we'll go check it out. We can come home early enough to put Ben to bed." He said, giving in.  
Lisa smiled widely and came around to kiss her husband . God he'd missed that smile and he felt better about the stupid party already. Sure he'd be dressed like a damn FBI agent but it was worth it for that smile. They were a long way away from perfect but they just might be able to make a u-turn and leave the dead end road that had been their marriage for a long time now and make it back to happier time . 

 

The Impala doors creaked and groaned as they opened then closed and Dean stepped out onto main street. He looked at all the people milling around and he wondered how in the hell he'd managed to find a parking spot with so many people. He looked down at his suit and cringed. He was wearing black slacks and a black jacket with  gray waistcoat and a gold tie. And the mask, the stupid fucking mask didn't match at all to what he was wearing. A small thing bordered with black and red feathers. The cardboard material was wrapped in black and red silk, it rested against his face similarly to the way his reading glasses did. He hated it, he hated those stupid glasses too when he thought about it.  
"Dean relax. You look fine." Lisa said in a soothing voice.  
"I look horrible! I mean look at me! and i'm pretty sure that this is a woman's mask." He grumbled, lightly touching the mask to adjust it.  
"Its not a woman's mask!" Lisa hissed with a small laugh. "You look great Dean." she smiled.  
Dean grunted because he didn't believe a word she was saying, but he gave her his arm to hang onto as he lead her into the small crowd. Lisa's eyes lit up as they walked into the banquet hall on main street. Dean tensed again when his uncle Bobby saw him and walked up. Bobby was wearing a plain black mask with a gray lining along the border of the mask, and his suit looked like he should've been in the FBI… or in a casket. He shook Deans hand and Bobby gave Dean a cocky  grin.  
"Nice feathers, Angel." Bobby laughed when Dean blushed a little.  
"Fuck you old man. When's the funeral?" Dean threw back pointing at Bobbys suit. Ellen, bobby's wife laughed and grabbed Lisa's elbow. "Come on girl let's go meet some people. You been cooped up too long." She said while leading Lisa away.  
Dean made small talk with Bobby until he wandered off with Rufus. After that Dean decided to sneak off and get a beer. He didn't normally drink, not anymore. But Lisa was occupied and if he knew Ellen she would be awhile. Dean found a little booth decorated with little orange lights and cut out paper ghost hanging around the seats and he sighed internally.. He stepped up to the booth and stood next to a man wearing a suit that quite frankly dean was almost envious of. The suit was black like his, But obviously professionally tailored. The waistcoat was a deep purple that matched his tie. The man's mask was elaborate, a little bit larger than Deans and it had more feathers, but still managed to look more masculine.  
And suddenly Dean was blushing worse than he'd ever blushed before. The guy was looking at Dean in confusion, his head tilted just the slightest bit. And the bluest eyes dean had ever seen were staring back at him. Because dean was staring. At a stranger, a strange man. He let out the breath that he suddenly realized he'd been holding in and he smiled awkwardly at the man.  
"Sorry. Cool mask." He said, flustered. He then turned to the vendor and asked for a beer, setting money on the counter when the bartender returned with his beer. He turned around and started walking away from the bar. He flinched when felt a hand on his back and a voice close behind him say something.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to say that your mask is nice as well." The guy from the bar said. The man looked slightly uncomfortable, shifting back and forth on his feet.  
"Nah its cool man. I just didn't realize you had walked up behind me, can't hearing anything over this music ya know?" Dean replied, pointing lamely at the speaker right above his head. The strange man's shoulders relaxed at that and then the corners of his mouth twitched in what was almost a smile.

 

One jager bomb and two beers later Dean found himself walking around the edge of Lake Winyan. They'd found an almost instant and easy connection with each other and Dean found himself laughing, like hysterically laughing, it was a real genuine laugh, and it felt good.  
"So my brother Gabriel gets it in his head that he’s ggonna pull off the best senior prank the school has ever seen. So he makes a huge paper mache statue of the principal, draws devil horns on the head a puts a pitch fork in its hand and sticks a huge sign on it that says "I'm a great big bag of dicks", and leaves it in the front entrance of the school. Needless to say he didn't get to walk at graduation." mystery man says as tears stream down both their faces. They make their way to a bench and sit looking out over the water. Dean leans against the back and rubs a hand over his face as his laughter settles into breathlessness.  
"Ah man. I needed this. I needed tonight. I've been in a bit of a rough patch and its good to finally let loose." Dean says, a smile playing on his lips as he spreads his feet out in front of him, the tension all but gone from his shoulders. The other man leans back as well, throwing his arms along the back support of the bench, almost but not quite along Dean's shoulders.  
Silence settles over both men for a few minutes but its not uncomfortable or awkward. The music is still in their ears, but you can still hear the sounds of nature that surrounded them. And suddenly Dean finds himself looking at the man this mysterious man. He looked like he was going to say something. Maybe another joke or he might say he needs to get back to the party. When Dean looks up at the man he is leaning closer to him with his mouth agape as if he were going to speak. And Dean gets caught in his eyes. They're blue, unbelievably blue. And then Deans thoughts are lost, evaporated, because the man is leaning closer and Dean can feel his minty breath on his face. He's slowly moving closer to Dean and Dean knows what happens next, he's seen enough chick flicks to know what happens but, he's lost all intelligent thought. There's just the eyes and the breath on his face. Deans not sure but he thinks he's leaning in a little too close, almost like he's eager for it.  
Without warning, there's a laugh from the main party and Dean snaps his head up straight, narrowly missing the other man's nose. Standing up quickly and stiffly Dean runs his hands down the front of his suit trying to rid his hands of the nervous sweat that had built up on them. 'Nothing almost happened because I'm married and because I'm straight!’ Dean thinks frantically. Clearing his throat he throws a tight smile in the mysterious man's direction.  
"Sorry I uh. I have to go find my wife. Its been awhile and she didn't want to stay long in the first place. Thanks for the beer though. Um goodnight." Dean says stiffly.    
"Oh. Your wife. Of course. I didn't realize." The other man says. He's standing very still and his jaw is clenched as if he's biting back anything else he might say. Then suddenly he nods once, turns away, and begins to walk. After 5 or 6 steps, the mysterious man rips his mask off his face throwing it to the ground without even looking back.  
Dean froze, he didn't know how long he stood there, all he knows is that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of that mask. Just simple pieces of cardboard, silk, and feathers and Dean doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful, but so sad in his entire life. Deans walks over, picks up the mask, and puts it in his pocket. He doesn't understand what was so captivating about that man.  
Even when he crawled into bed that night and made love to his wife for the first time in months, even after they were finished and laying on their separate ends of the bed he still didn't understand. But then just as he was about to drop over the edge and begin to dream, it hit him.The man seemed to care, he seemed to care about Dean and that was what was so captivating and provocative about his mysterious man.


End file.
